percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Daughter of the Ocean
Note: PiperMclean did not write this story , her younger sister did. Due to the fact that PiperMclean's sister was unable to register at the time , PiperMclean took drastic measures and put up this story under her own name. Any questions? Leave PiperMclean (me :) ) a message on my talk page. (click here) PiperMclean 21:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Disclaiming: All following characters are property of the author: Pearl Coral Blofis - Posiedon - 13 Mitchel - - All places and quotes unfamiliar to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus series are owned by the author , otherwise belonging to Rick Riordan. Description Pearl Coral Blowfis Physical appearence: Pearl has long black straight hair , Age: Birthday: Gender: Personality: Physical and Mental problems: Fatal Flaw: unknown Favorite Color: Favorite Song: Pet Peeve(s): Background Story: Room Description: Chapter 1 - Strangely normal I was like my mom always taking control, being concerned and water loving. My name is Pearl Coral Blofis, recently my uncle married a woman named Sally Jackson, I've noticed my mom talks with him allot, nervously, I heard the words Percy, Camp, Grover and solstice. They don't make out anything, I don't know a Grover, but Percy is my cousin, I've never seen him except briefly at my uncle's wedding. Once my mom said we were going to Long Island to drop off my mom's friend's son. First here is a little more about myself, my mom Peggy Blofis is a coach, we live in Seaside in Florida. My dad was a business man, they had been married a month and my dad had to take a boat to Greece for a trip, he told mom to stay at home in Washington. The boat crashed,and he didn't make it. . . or so I'm told. We have no pictures, I don't ask my mom, its too hard for her, together for a month, then boom! I remember only a warm smile, its strange though, I wasn't alive then. ,My mom says she moved to Florida two months after he died, she says he loved the ocean . . . . she did it to keep him close. Now about Long Island . . . . we were taking a plane, the boy's name was Grover, I had heard about him when my mom was talking to my uncle! w It wasn't until we were riding to meet him that I found out. He was going to a new camp and his mom worked till ten o'clock, I felt bad for him, my mom was driving us there, I was trying to talk myself into interrogating her, but it wasn't my nature. Chapter 2 - We are attacked by a Chihuahua Don't laugh , it's the truth! It seems as soon my mom waves us goodbye, wait I'll back up. My mom can't ride with us either, but she assigned a flight attendant to us with instructions to take care of us, why am I going? She thought it would be less lonely for Grover, and fun for me, and safer for the both of us. Grover was pretty old, I was fourteen and he looked, well twenty! He was nervous so I talked to him about my favorite book series. He was nice, but not calming to me. He was sort of the one that needed calming, and since my mom was nervous, I was almost without anyone I knew on a plane to a place I've never been I sort of needed reassuring. So now the truth. A chihuahua was sitting alone in the seat in front of us, which was strange to me. Then it turned into a lion, a fire breathing lion! Grover yelped . . . no- bleated! I grabbed the nearest thing and whacked the lion with it, which was Grover. I took one of the knives off my lunch plate and defended Grover ( who had fainted) I fought, well defended. Then we crashed, my head whacked the seat so hard I was semiconscious. Then I realized the lion was a Chimera! A centaur ( I must be seeing things) shot it with a arrow. He scooped up Grover and I then galloped away, and the Chimera didn't follow! I saw a girl with curly blond hair and gray eyes ( yep I'm seeing things ) and my cousin Percy! Then I . . . . well blacked out. Chapter 3 - I Find Out I'm Half God I was dizzy and sick to my stomach, a guy was bandaging my head. I was on a bench. A really pretty girl said to a nice looking guy " Let's show our hospitality, Mitchell please go and help Jonah bandage her. She's in bad shape, look at that gash!" The guy named Mitchell said " Got it! " and started helping.Grover was being fussed over by a girl who skin was ever so lightly colored green! Percy was talking with the centaur he said, " Her mom said she has never once has been attacked, she isn't ADHD or dyslexic. Her mom say she acts normal, no one has suspicions" "Well" said the centaur " We would never guess if it were not for her mom. She didn't say exactly who it was." I almost hurled, this was too much to digest (get it?). I was taken on a tour, the curly blond haired girl was taking me. Her name turned out to be Annabeth .It turned out that gods or goddesses sometimes married mortals. I was one of them, we were called demigods or half bloods. They had not found out who my dad was. I didn't help, hello? I had big problems of my own. Also electronics were dangerous so they couldn't just call her. She was lucky to find Camp Half -Blood is what Anna beth said. Not to mention actually Grover didn't have a mom and he was taking me to the Camp, also the green skinned girl was a nymph and his girl friend. When it was time for dinner I was relieved, I was dizzy from my injuries and need time to sit down and think. Chapter 4 - I get claimed Ok, all I did was toss some pizza into the fire like everyone else! Then everyone stared at me like my hair was green. I looked up and yelped, it was glowing green! I looked closer and realized that there was a glowing green trident hovering over my head shedding bizarre green light onto my face and hair! I was a daughter of Posiedon! A ship to Greece? No photos at all? My mom moving to Florida and totally loving water? I must have been a idiot not to know. Still I could't imagine even a genius to walk up to their mom and say " Mom I'm going to take a wild guess, is my dad the Greek god Posidon." So am I to blame that I didn't know? I got taken to a totally cool cabin, literately it was cold. I walked over to a bunk and screamed bloody murderer! There right there sitting on the bunk was a monster so scary it would make Hades jump out of his pants! Chapter 5 - A monster in the cabin There was a cyclops sitting on the bunk, Percy came and said " He's our half brother. Posiedon claimed him. Don't worry , he's a baby cyclops and he's nice." I calmed down a bit after that and flossed and brushed my teeth and got into my pajamas. Then I made it official ( to myself ) that lights out time was 10:30. Why? I was worried my mom would haunt my thoughts its embarrassing but she makes lights out time at my house is 9:00. I read my book for a while, then unpacked the little things I brought out of my bag. I gasped, my mom had packed some stuffed things, several books, my notebook, and first aid kit. Why I have one? Well my mom used to like Apollo, but she found Posiedon so Apollo ( being kind ) gave some medical skills to me as a gift. I was glad my mom packed these things. Then I checked the time, 10:00. Anyway I went to bed exhausted. I slept well, the next day though wouldn't be so restful. Chapter 6 - Boot Camp The first thing I did was get dressed, it was nothing but jeans and a orange Camp Half-blood shirt. I went to the rock wall and tried to climb it, but then lava flowed down it. I admit I leapt into the water, Percy had told me of my endless water powers, I stepped out completely dry and ready to try something else. I sculpted a statue of Tyson ( I had to bribe him with peanut butter to keep him still) I was amazed I could do that! I mean it was like a fourteen year old girl could be Michelagelo! I, after that practiced swordplay with Clarisse a girl who looked pretty nice, until she grabbed me by the back of my neck. She said " I've got a old grudge on sea kids punk, you're going down." Then she was about to wham me against the wall of the arena when I felt a tug in my gut. The nearest water fountain spewed water right into her sneering mouth, I managed to scramble out of her grip. For the rest of the day I stuck to the mellow talent of water basket weaving. For dinner I had some lasagna, Percy looked surprised I was alive. " You survived Clarisse?" " Yeah, she's just a bully!" I said, he was quiet after that. I went to bed after that exhausted from the day's work. Chapter 7 - I get a pet otter Ok, So I went to the beach around 12 :42 AM. What?! Hey, new camp, I was restless. Then I committed suicide, I jumped in the water. I could breath! Oh right I'm a daughter of Posideon, a brown furry thing swirled around me, a sea otter. I was so lonely I picked it up, it nuzzled me. I silently named it Cheek, I hoped they allowed pets.Then I heard " They don't allow pets you know." I jumped out of the shallow water in surprise. " Huh? " Then I saw that guy, Mitchell. He grinned, he had short brown hair with golden strands here and there, he was a Aphrodite cabinner. I balled my fists and said " If you tell anyone I'll……… "No its ok, your secret's safe with me" " Really?" "Sure." "Gee, thanks!" I grinned really wide. " Want to just sit here?" I asked carefully. " Sure." I smiled. He sat down and said " I always come out here real late" "Cool." At like 2: 26 I was so tired, Mitchell said " Well, bye, meet me here tomorrow night?" " Sure." At 2:30 I was asleep on the beach, my toes in the water. I woke up, and my watch said 4:00. I went back to sleep thinking about Mitchell. Then I drifted literately, I was floating on the water. Then I fell in, I floated for a while then started swimming, after hours and hours I saw it, a orca swimming. I climbed on it and in my mind it spoke to me. Greetings, do you want a ride? Sure. I climbed on then I saw Cheek my otter it swam into my lap. Would you like a ride home? The orca asked.Ok whatever. I rode home then ran into the cabin holding Cheek, it was 7:00. I saw Percy sleeping, I filled the bath tub with water and put Cheek in it and hopped in bed.Percy just then woke up and walked to the pavilion. I felt sick and tired and stayed in bed till 8:00. Then I got the leftovers of breakfast and tossed some eggs into the fire. I ran back to the cabin and faked to have the stomach bug. Everyone was eager for me to stay there. Chapter 8 - A secret pet I heard a knock on the door when I was brushing Cheek's fur, I answered it. It was Mitchell, "Do you really have a stomach bug?" "Well yeah, a little." " I brought pasta for you and tuna for Cheek." " Thanks." "Well , bye! " I fed the tuna to Cheek and ate my pasta. I got a huge basin of water and hid it under my bunk, I put a towel next to it and put a bowl of left over tuna in it, then put a bowl of water next to it. I had plans, Mitchell was a year rounder so when I would leave he would take care of Cheek. The basin of water was when Cheek wanted to swim, I promised myself I would take him for a real swim every other day. I put on a camouflage hoody and ripped up jeans, I stuffed Cheek in the hood. I attempted to look like a Ares kid, I growled and called almost everyone punk. It seemed to work. I let Cheek swim around,I saw a fish and grabbed it, more food for Cheek. Then I took him home and put him to bed then I hopped in bed and started reading. That morning was inspection day everything had to be cleaned I took Cheek and his stuff to the arena by smuggling them in a huge box that I said was full of armor and weapons. When I got there I set up every thing in the arena closet put him in the basin then I took a sharpie marker and scribbled Μάγουλο which is Greek for Cheek ( hey that rhymes!) Then went back to the cabin and it was already cleaned head to toe by Tyson! At the end of the day I took Cheek back to the cabin and under my bed in disguise. Cheek looked glad to be out of the closet, I brushed and rubbed him while hiding in the bathroom. Then I got Cheek back under the bunk I went to sleep. I woke up around 11:00 and went to the beach Mitchell was sitting down, I joined him till 2:00 then left. Chapter 9 - I win capture the flag I was making a collar for Cheek when Chiron came in here " Pearl, I have a gift for you, everyone in this camp has a weapon." He took out a silver dagger engraved with orcas, dolphins, and whales. In the middle of the hilt was a emerald. Then he said " A Hephaestus camper named Charles Beckendorf made this. Sadly he was killed it the war." Then he looked at me sadly, his eyes as ancient as time. I said " Wow thanks, see you at Capture the Flag?!" He sort of smiled nodded and left. I gently touched the emerald. It was strange looking, sort of like you could pull the emerald right out of the hilt. I pushed it really hard and yelped. It was a berette! It had a dolphin on it and was emerald green with fake tiny emeralds on it. I pushed the dolphin and it turned into a dagger no one but the dead person who made it and I knew, not even Chiron. I intended to keep it that way. On the dagger was engraved Θραύστης κυμάτων, I almost instantly knew it that it meant Wave Splitter. I grinned then took a sharpie marker and wrote Ιδιοκτησία μάγουλων του μαργαριταριού (μισό αίμα στρατόπεδων καμπινών Poisiedon. Which was Greek for, Cheek property of Pearl ( Poisidon cabin Camp Half-blood, onto a collar. )I was so excited about Capture the flag, I took my tee shirt and wrote Pearl on it I was new so not many people knew me. I had dinner then got ready for Capture the Flag everything was a blur all I remember was Anna-beth sneaking to steal the flag and I secretly followed her. Percy had gone with her, I reached the flag and saw Anna-beth fighting with Clarisse and Percy fighting with five other Ares cabinets. Clarisse saw me, snarled, and flung herself at me. I was wearing my magical barette and the moment she cut me and threw me to the ground I tapped my barrette and flung myself at her. The Ares cabinets flung swords at my and I pinned Clarisse down with the swords. Then Anna-beth ran off with the flag. We had won!!! I went to see Mitchell and we both agreed to sleep all night long, and quit our meetings because for the past two days I've not gotten really any sleep.I crashed once I got in the bunk. Chapter 10 - Canoeing with a cyclops I was going canoeing, I couldn't wait! I hoped to master it to prove my water skills.I was sort of scared though, I hadn't gotten used to having a cyclops as a half brother. I ran out to the lake Where Tyson was waiting " You late, we have good fun riding boat." He was a baby cyclops so how could I blame him? We hopped in the canoe. I enjoyed skimming across the water, until, SPLASH! I was shocked as I hit the water, I realized Tyson was way too heavy for the canoe.I hopped out happy that I enjoyed a few minutes of canoeing. I went back to the cabin and checked on Cheek who was happily napping, I sat down for awhile then went to art class. I finished sculpture of Hermes, then I started a sculpture of a greek lady holding a pitcher of water I made it in a mini pool and got a Hephaestus guy to rig it up so water poured from the pitcher. Afterwards I beat some Ares guy in swordplay, the I swam some laps in the pool. When I got to the cabin I realized how tired I was and napped till dinner! I had a platter of brisket, nothing fancy and a goblet of caffeine free Coke. The next day I ran to the lake and silently dove in. I was overwhelmed by cool water I swam around for hours then surfaced. I saw a cave back behind some ivy hidden almost completely, I made a mental note to check it out later. At art class I saw Mitchell, we chatted and I told him the ups and downs of being a daughter of Poisideon. I even sculpted him. I went back to the cabin after swordplay. Dinner was the normal, I slept and slept until finally I went down to the beach, I sat for a while, then Mitchell came. "We must think the same." He said looking astonished. " I guess so." "Restless?" "Yup!" "Same here." We sat like that for awhile then I ran back to the cabin. Chapter 11 Secret Cove I woke dressed hastily and ran to the river to take a look at the cave, I ran to the river and pulled back the ivy, there right was a cave! It had a water tumbling down in front of it. I loved it, Cheek could live here! I could visit daily, and when I was busy Mitchell could! I ran back to the cabin and smuggled Cheek to the cave, he looked at me like "You know I'll come back," And dove in, I was bursting with joy. I was happy for the rest of the day. I was pretty good in archery and defeated a helpless Hermes guy in swordplay. I did great in art and nearly got singed while climbing the wall.I also sent an Iris message to my mom. I left the cabin going to dinner and saw Clarrisse. " Listen punk, you are gonna get broiled in Capture the Flag. Don't make yourself die before then." With a growl she ran off. I ate dinner, pizza. And when I walked back to the cabin Clarrisse gave me yet another "I kill you later" look. I almost threw up. I slept dreaming of how exactly Clarrisse would kill me. The day was peaceful enough, I was partners with an Athena girl in craft, we made a bust of Zeus. She introduced herself "I'm Maggie, I guess you've noticed that I'm in the Athena cabin, I not amazing at crafts so I'm glad that today we got to go in pairs." "Just because your a daughter of Athena doesn't mean your good at everything, I totally get it." She grinned, she was beautiful! Reddish hair gray blue eyes mostly blue, it was shocking but true. She had on a sweet shy grin and simple clothes. We decided to be friends. We chatted, a cute looking guy passed by. When he left Maggie revealed he was her crush, a Hermes guy, but not mean or a thief. Maggie and I chatted forever we had dinner and I checked on Cheek. Chapter 12 Aphrodite's daughter I ran until I reached the the shore, shimmering in pink a beautiful woman stood there. "Pearl I'm Aphrodite, I come to ask you a favor. My daughter Rachel is new to camp. New and friendless I wish that I could help, but I can't directly interfere. I want you to befriend her, Pearl you have many titles. I shall add one on, Messenger and servant of goddesses. Go, Pearl send Rachel my love." She waited then added " Please I wish you to do it of your own accord." I nodded awe struck. She vanished. I wandered in the woods wondering until I came across a girl, I knew it was Rachel. "Hi?" She looked at me with a start. "Who are you?" "Pearl, um…… you ok?" She poured out a sad story, her father was a jeweler and she was at school when a Drakon attacked, she was injured lightly but her friends were injured severly. She had had a very difficult life her father had moved place to place. Finally they found the perfect school and home then the Drakon attacked and she moved here. "Wow, thats sad." "I had *sniff* an awesome home and school and everything, and just then I had to find out that I'm a half-blood." I comforted her and walked her to her cabin. I slept like a hog and woke up, Wednesday one more day until capture the flag, should I write my will? I , Pearl Coral Blofis leave my clothing to Maggie whom I trust to evenly divide between her and Rachel. My allowance I leave to Mitchell, may he use it wisely. Also Cheek my pet otter, I admit having a pet, please don't let Mitchell pay for my crimes. My dagger I leave in the trustworthy hands of Maggie. Percy gets my books and the little furniture I have. I leave to Tyson my 100 ways to use Peanut Butter recipe book, when he cooks something may he remember me. Clarrisse, shall get a gift, I trust Percy to give her a bit of Punch. The recipe is in my notebook. May I be remembered and loved. Best wishes. ''Pearl Coral Blofis '' I wrote that down and hid it. I gave a copy to Maggie who got the joke and laughed I showed it to Rachel and she loved it. I also took her to visit Cheek. She rubbed him for hours and hours. I took her to the shore and summoned her most favorite marine animal, a manatee. She loved it! I thought she was gonna burst! I showed her the whole camp, I ate dinner and flopped into bed tired and happy. Chapter 13 The dreaded Friday My life took a weird turn, the Friday had come I was running towards the flag, Then when I was locked in combat with the guard, Clarrisse jumps out of a tree onto me. I fight she slashes my arm, I touch my baret and get the knife. She knock it out of my hand. I'm thirsty, I can't summon water……….too weak! She punches my jaw. I hear a CRACK! Its swollen and hurts like crazy now she's punching me. I see Mitchell, my eyesight blurs. I wake up, I see a blur, I hear talking. My arms stings. Where am I? I try to talk but my jaw hurt terribly. I hear Percy's voice. "….. crazy with anger, didn't think of winning. She had planned this, I know it!" I hear Chiron murmuring. I fall into a deep sleep. I wake up, I can see clearly. Blood trickles from a wound on my cheek. Mitchell wipes it up with a cloth doused with a stinging liquid. I can't talk I don't remember anything that happened on Friday. Why am I wounded? It suddenly floods back, my head feels like its been struck by lightning. I remember everything, every detail. I look at Mitchell, I'm urged to speak. I try. Pain floods over me. I realize how battered up I am. I look at my arm a scar is there in the shape of a leaping dolphin. My cheek has a scar and my leg has a huge gash running down it. My jaw is broken too. I black out. " Is she ok?" I wake up. Maggie is hovering over me. Mitchell walks in. "She's ok, just her cheek arm and leg will be scarred." I look in the mirror then scar on my cheek is a dolphin too. Maybe the gods blessed me by making it less ugly. I look at Maggie, Rachel is next to her I grin. My world goes black. I wake up. Great Pearl now your jaw hurts even more! Ugh! In a few weeks I recover but now everyone is nervous because of my scars. Except my friends of course. My life then took a crazy turn. Chapter 14 Messenger of Goddesses Weeks after my recovery I met Aphrodite again soon I was a messenger. So skip for ward a few weeks. "Sorry Maggie gotta run I have a meeting with Iris." "Bye!" I ran to the shore Iris was there on a cloud. She was amazing! Glittering and sparkling she related the message I had to send. " My daughter Elena must go on the quest, she is the one not that Aphrodite girl." "Yes I shall tell Chiron." I told him and it was switched around, I was a kind of oracle. Visits were rare and I hoped that I would never be late, can't keep the goddesses waiting! A Daughter of the Ocean A Daughter of the Ocean A Daughter of the Ocean